


Of fire and metal

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Because I am now an official Bisdot junkie after the latest episode





	1. Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bismuth is a blacksmith. Peridot has power over metal. This was bound to happen.

Bismuth couldn't lie to herself.

Bismuth's role in Homeworld was to build spires and reinforced them when needed.

But......Rose......Pink Diamond, she helped Bismuth to discover another side of herself.

To discover her love for metalwork. To become a blacksmith.

Bismuth knew that Pink Diamond......no, that Steven believed that Gems should be their own person too. Only Steven could convince a loyal Homeworld Gem to rise above their programming, to be who they wanted to be. Because unlike Pink Diamond, Steven was genuine in his belief. Unlike Pink Diamond, he didn't manipulate Gems, and that was why he could convince them so easily.

And the results were right in front of her

"Why did you call me here?" an ex-Homeworld Gem wondered

Homeworld stilted the growth of Gems under their thumb, offering them meaningless protection, and shattering those who disobeyed them. Just like they did to her.

"I am interested in you and your powers." Bismuth admitted "If we could utilize them properly, we could revolutionize the whole concept of metalwork, especially now that Blue and Yellow Diamond won't bother us anymore. So what do you say, tiny one?"

"I.....I'll think about it!" Peridot squeaked, before running away in haste

Bismuth stared at her retreating form, as she drummed her fingers on the flat surface.

She would get Peridot to help her, sooner or later.

After all, what Bismuth wants, Bismuth gets.


	2. Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bismuth and the rest of the Crystal Gem visit a training arena she had prepared.

"Welcome to the training grounds I created during these last few days." Bismuth announced proudly "Now I will let all of you make yourselves familiar with this place, before we officially begin."

Pearl observed random piles of junk strewn all over the place. She turned to face Bismuth and raised an eyebrow at her. Bismuth responded by pressing a finger against her own lips. She then whispered something to Pearl.

"Oh." Pearl's eyes widened, before she nodded

Amethyst and Peridot were seated atop a pile of junk metal. Amethyst was eating random stuff from the pile.

"Check that out, Peri." Amethyst threw an arm around the smaller gem's shoulder, while popping a can into her mouth with her free hand, and then chewing "This is right up your alley."

"You think so?" the smaller gem pondered

"I know so." Amethyst smiled "In fact, I think it's why Bismuth went through the trouble of creating this space to begin with."

"But.....she said it's for everyone to train." the smaller gem protested

"You know I am right." Amethyst gave her a pat on the back, before curling up in a ball and falling asleep in an instant.

Peridot followed suit, snuggling against Amethyst's belly.

-x-

"How are you holding up, Battle Couple?" Bismuth sat down next to Garnet

"What makes you think there is any problem with me?" Garnet replied in her usual stoic tone

"I am not dense, you know." Bismuth narrowed her eyes "Pink Diamond lied to all of us, and I know you'd be the one most affected by her lie."

"Okay, I suppose I am a bit rattled." Garnet admitted "But I'm getting over it."

"Good to hear." Bismuth gave Garnet a playful nudge

"And what about you?" Garnet removed her glasses to stare at Bismuth with all three of her eyes "Why did you do all this for?"

"It's so we can train....." Bismuth suddenly became nervous.

Very very nervous.

"Is that why you're avoiding looking me in the eyes?" Garnet pressed on "Or why you went through the trouble of bringing four piles of discarded metal over here?"

Bismuth blushed. 

"They are cute when they are asleep." Garnet glanced down at Amethyst and Peridot, who were snuggled together, sleeping comfortably.

There was a tense silence as Bismuth blushed even harder.

"She is special." Bismuth finally said "She's got great courage and determination in that tiny body of hers. She wants to improve her skills. I had to do something to help her out, so I made this arena."

"Congratulations on catching my bouquet." Garnet changed the subject "You know......it's an Earth custom that whoever catches the bouquet thrown by the bride is the next to get married. Since I was both the bride and the groom, well....."

She laughed as Bismuth's entire face changed color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bisdot wedding! Bisdot wedding!


	3. Made of iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill by now.

"All right." Bismuth stood up "Time's up, so let's begin."

"I'll be over here." Garnet called out from the observation plateau

"I think I will be joining Garnet, actually." Pearl laughed nervously

"Guess that leaves the four of us." Amethyst whistled

"Three of you, actually." Bismuth corrected "I have to give pointers."

Amethyst transformed into a plastic tube and elongated herself, hovering next to Bismuth's head

"If by giving pointers you mean staring at Peridot's ass, then you are right on the money." she whispered "I don't blame you, I'd want to hug that ass to oblivion too if I were in your shoes."

"Let's just begin." Bismuth summoned her hammers and attacked.

Amethyst kept her at bay with her whips, Lapis held her down with water chains, and Peridot slammed a metal bat onto her head.

"Nice teamwork." Bismuth praised "Now I want you to battle me individually."

The next few hours were spent fighting, and by the end of it, Bismuth, Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis were thoroughly exhausted.

"That ass." Amethyst made googly faces at Bismuth as they left.

Bismuth closed her eyes, trying to keep the heat she knew was coming at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being a tad suggestive. You can blame Amethyst being Amethyst for that.


	4. Water fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet goes on her honeymoon. The rest of the Crystal Gems are bored, so they decide to have a vacation of their own in the Empire City. They relax in the local pool.

Bismuth rested on the chair, which was too small for her. She stared at the cloudless sky in contentment. She thought back to what Garnet told her a couple of days ago.

_"Just go for it." Garnet had said "If you don't, you will regret you didn't. Trust me on this."_

Bismuth stood up with a sigh and decided to have some fun. She picked up the chair to her right, along with its occupant, and tossed it into the pool, before jumping in herself.

"What was the big idea?" Peridot rose to the surface, spitting water out of her mouth "What if I had drowned?"

"You are a gem, tiny one." Bismuth called her by her nickname "Gems cannot drown."

"You took me by suprise regardless." Peridot pouted 

"Aw, don't be like that, tiny one." Bismuth chuckled, ruffling her hair

Peridot floated away from her.

-x-

"Look what I have for you, tiny one." Bismuth presented her with a plushie "It reminds me of you."

"Thanks." Peridot beamed 

"Ha, glad you like it." Bismuth smiled at her

"Peridot, I wanna show you something." Lapis called 

Peridot joined her in the pool. 

Bismuth sat down next to Amethyst as they watched as Peridot balanced atop a geyser.

"You know, I agree with Garnet." Amethyst said "If you don't make a move soon, you will regret not having done so."

"I have been." Bismuth said "But none of it is working."

"Yes, those two have spent months together." Amethyst nodded "You can't succeed with normal means. You've gotta use special strategy. I can give you some tips...."

"Thanks, Amethyst." Bismuth patted her on the back 

"Partners?"

"Partners."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because.


	5. Attempt 1: Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifts are viewed as declarations of love, right?

It had been a peaceful day in the Temple, or at least as peaceful as it can get, with several new Gems as new residents. After Yellow and Blue Diamond had learned the truth, they managed to find a cure for corruption. They returned Centipeetle aka Green Beryl, back to normal, and assigned her a mission to watch over Steven. A mission that she was more than happy to accept. 

The Crystal Gems had gone on yet another mission, leaving Steven, Green Beryl and Peridot alone in the house. They eventually grew bored of waiting, and that was when they discovered a neatly wrapped package. Steven picked it up, and it felt warm to the touch. It was also oddly-shaped.

There was a note attached to it, and Steven glanced at it, getting more and more nervous as he read on. Finally, he sighed.

"This is for you." he shoved the package into Peridot's hands, before he left, followed closely by Green Beryl.

"Wait, who is this 'secret admirer' this note speaks of?" Peridot frowned "Do they want to shatter me or something?"

-x-

Bismuth worked on a pair of knuckledusters.

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Lapis Lazuli were seated on the floor of the Forge.

"Man, Peri will flip her shizz when she finds out we were actually here and not on a mission." Amethyst pointed out

"She doesn't have to know." Garnet smiled in response

"Besides, don't you have feelings for her too, Lapis?" Amethyst turned to the blue Gem

"No, I don't see her in that way." Lapis smiled "We are friends, and that's all there is to it. I have no wish to ruin that by pursuing a romantic relationship with her."

"Guys, take a look at these babies!" Bismuth called, presenting her finished work "Do you think she'll appreciate those!"

"She'll love these." Amethyst whistled, admiring the finished product

"You've really outdone herself here." Pearl assured her "Of course she will."

"I agree with Amethyst and Pearl." Garnet added "You'll do great together."

"The idea came from me, so of course she'll like it." Lapis stated smugly

"Thanks, you guys." Bismuth wrapped her arm around all four of them, pulling them in for a hug.


End file.
